Generally, a washing machine is an appliance that removes various contaminants attached to clothes, bedding, etc. by using an emulsification process of detergent, or friction of a water flow according to a pulsator or drum, and impact applied to laundry.
A full automatic washing machine which has been recently developed automatically performs a series of strokes such as a washing course, a rinsing course and a dehydrating course without manipulation of a user.
Also, demands of a drum type washing machine are gradually being increased, in which tangle and wrinkling of laundry little occur and a whole height is reduced as compared with a pulsator washing machine of which washing tub is rotated in a standing state.
A structure of the aforementioned drum type washing machine 10 will be described in brief with reference to the accompanying drawing.
As shown in FIG. 1, the drum type washing machine 10 includes a main body cabinet 11 forming an external appearance, a tub (not shown) arranged inside the main body cabinet 11 and supported by a damper (not shown) and a spring (not shown), in which washing water is stored, and a cylindrical drum 15 arranged inside the tub to put laundry therein, wherein a driving force is delivered to the drum 15 by a driving unit 17 for washing laundry put into the drum 15.
Such a drum type washing machine 10 according to the related art is necessarily provided with a gasket 19 between an opening of a tub 13 and the main body cabinet 11 to prevent leakage of washing water stored in the tub 13 from occurring.
Meanwhile, the washing machine 10 according to the related art necessarily causes vibration due to factors such as a rotational force of the drum 15 and eccentricity of laundry when the drum 15 is rotated to wash and dehydrate laundry put into the drum 15, wherein the vibration generated by rotation of the drum 15 is delivered to the outside through the tub 13 and the cabinet 11.
In this case, vibration and nose delivered to the tub 13 are delivered to the cabinet 11 through the gasket 19 that maintains water density between the cabinet 11 and the tub 13, whereby a problem occurs in that vibration and noise are generated in the cabinet 11.
Also, in case of the washing machine 10 according to the related art, laundry is interposed between a door 12 for closing the tub 13 and the drum 15 which is rotated. To prevent laundry from being interposed between the door and the drum, an inner side of the door 12 is protruded toward an inner side of the opening of the tub 13 or the opening of the drum 15. However, such a protrusion structure of the door 12 occupies washing capacity, whereby a problem occurs in that substantial washing capacity is deteriorated.